User blog:Undead RVD/Battle of the Telekinetic Killing Machines!: Jack (Subject Zero) vs Ermac
They are masters of the telekineses, capable of destroying people with their mere thoughts! They are powerful! They are viscous! They were made to slaughter! They are the Telekinetic Killing Machines! Jack, the "Psychotic Biotic", who seeks to bring vengeance upon Cerberus for the torment they've inflicted on her... VS Ermac, the "Soul-Bound Telekinetic", who was created by Shao Kahn to serve as his deadliest warrior.... WHO IS DEADLIEST Jack (Subject Zero) Kidnapped by Cerberus as a child, Subject Zero was implanted with powerful bionic implants to create a human weapon through a tortures process and hated by her peers do to her powers frequently killing them. As she grew, in both age and anger, here powers became more powerful. A riot induced by several other "biotic-enhanced" children rioted and Subject Zero escaped. She changed her name to Jack and lived a life of crime. She was alter on arrested and sent to prison. There, she was raped by several inmates and prison guards, further damaging her psyche. She then quickly killed them off. Time passed and she soon meets Shepard, who takes her in as an ally and eventually gained her loyalty. Jack's Biotic abilities surpass many individuals, even the Asari, who are known for their biotic powers. She can fling individuals with ease and render them to pieces. She is unsympathetic, willing to tear her enemies apart. Her biggest weakness, however, is her state of mind. Her poor level of sanity will make her sloppy, likely to make her slip up. Img-pp jack subject zero.png|Jack as seen in Mass Effect 2 ME3_Jack.png|Jack as seen in Mass Rffect 3 Weapons Primary: Biotics *Jack was made by Cerberus to be a living biotic killing machine. She was enhanced with several different biotic implants to enhance her biotic abilities. Her primary moves are Pull, Shockwave and Warp **Pull: Jack can use her Biotic powers to pull them in closer. Does relatively little damage but leaves them open for a free attack. **Shockwave: Jack can send out a cascade of biotic energy to topple anyone in the blast's way. **Warp: Jack can create a rapidly shifting mass effect fields that tears anyone grabbed by it. Does tremendous damage but isn't an instant kill. Great when combined with Pull. **Enhancement: Jack has been seen using her biotic powers to enhance her strength to perform massive melee attacks but this is extremely rare and likely waists a massive amount of health. Secondary: Shields. *While Jack doesn't wear body armor, she still has use of Kinetic Barriers. Perfect against bullets and other super-fast projectiles but relatively useless against telepathic/biotic attacks and melee attacks. Special X-Factors Strengths: *Training: Jack was trained to kill people with her Biotic powers at a young age. *Brutality: Jack will tear her enemies apart with enthusiasm, frequently yelling at her enemies to die. *Fearless: Jack is not afraid of death, willing to die to get what she wants done. *Peak Speed and Agility: While not extremely strong or durable, Jack is fast and very agile, more so than many warriors Weaknesses *Weak Psyche: Jack has an incredibly weak state of mind. Her entire life was filled with trauma, suffering and hardship. Her psyche will cause her to make more mistakes and screw up her openings. Ermac Combining the souls of several great warriors he had faced, Shau Kahn created a powerful and fighting force we would come to call Ermac. He served his Shao Kahn for several years in till his met his demise. He wandered aimlessly for several years till he met Kenshi, who helped him escape Kahn's control and in exchanged, Ermac taught Kensi further in the way of telekinesis. Ermac is not one person, but an entire collection of warriors brought together in physical form through magic, courtesy of Shao Kahn and thus, refers to himself as a group instead of a singular. Because of this, Ermac possesses powers related to the souls, mostly used in the form of telekinesis, which allows him to manipulate every aspect of living and non-living objects with his mind. In addition, he is able to manipulate soul energy because of his composition, which he uses in the form of both levitation and firing projectile attacks. Ermac's skills and powers are capable of defeating the likes of Shao Kahn and other powerful forces. *Note: For this battle, this will be a combination of the original and new time lines. Ermac.png|Ermac in his default costume MK9ermac_alt_concept.jpg|Ermac in his alternate costume Weapons Primary: Soul-Telekineses *Ermac's physical state allows him to use a form of telekinesis, capable of lifting people and objects without actually touching them. Ermac has many uses for this power. Here is a list of common uses: **Force Lift: Using his telekinetic powers, Ermac lifts his opponent and slams them hard on the ground, allowing him to follow up with a combo. He can modify it so he can slam them down several more times. He can slam them down enough time times to splatter them into a bloody mess. **Levitation: Ermac uses his telekinesis to propel himself into the air. He can then follow up with slamming down onto the ground with enough force to topple anyone standing or shatter the spine of anyone underneath him, drop kick his opponent, teleport or blast out a Force-Ball **Force Push: Ermac lifts his opponent via telekinesis, floating them backwards helplessly until he strikes them with a telekinetic blast. He can modify it so he can flip his opponent upside down and smash them on their face with tremendous force, enough to shatter their skull and neck. **Dismemberment: Ermac can use his telekinetic powers to tear an individual to pieces. Unlike the biotic Warp, this use of Ermac's powers will kill or at least permanently cripple any opponent for good. One of his most well known uses of this skill is when he tore off Jax' arms off. Secondary: Other Soul-Powers *Ermac can also use his powers to create strong projectiles, enhance his strength, teleport and even shrink people down in size. **Force Ball: Ermac can concentrate his soul energy to fire out a fast green blast at his opponent. Can be used while in the air and the blast can be enhanced to increase its size and damage. **Force Port: In a bright flash, Ermac can vanish and reappear behind his opponent, typically followed with some powerful melee attacks. He can teleport several times in a row without any problems. **Physical-Enhancement: Ermac can use his powers to enhance his own speed and strength to throw out powerful melee attacks. **Shrinking: Ermac shrinks his opponent with his powers, usually followed up with a simple stomp to squash his enemy like a bug. Special X-Factors Strengths: *Experience: Ermac's was fighting since he was created and and has the experience of his past lives. *Training: Ermac's training was given to him before he was made, through the many souls that make up his body. *Martial-Arts Expert: Ermac is as deadly with his body as he is with his powers. He can concentrate his strength and speed for powerful bone-breaking strikes and create deadly combos of strikes. *Enhanced Physicality: Ermac is very strong and very durable. He can take a beating and give one out. He can also use his powers to enhance is physical capabilities. *Fearless: Ermac does not fear death. He will fight to the death, never worrying about personal gain. *Stable Mind: Ermac is an incredibly stable minded person. He thinks carefully and never acts rashly. At the same time, he never lets ambitions get in his way. Weaknesses: *Anti-Magic: Because Ermac's souls are bound together by magic, anything that absorbs or destroys magic will severely weaken him. X-Factors Jack vs Ermac 87 Combat Prowess 99 Both are very powerful and capable warriors but when it comes down to it, Jack still uses guns extensively. Ermac doesn't need guns. He can kill using his powers and his martial arts abilities alone. He is also a master of creating powerful combos of both unarmed combat and powers to maximize damage. 85 Versatility 97 Jack has some decent uses of her powers but are much more limited to maneuvers. Her moves consist primarily of moving her targets or warping them. Ermac's powers are far more versatile and unpredictable, from basic telekinetic throws and slams to fast teleportation attacks to even shrinking people down to squashing size. 87 Physicality 98 Ermac's beats Jack in the subject of Physicality. Jack makes most of her use from her powers and the guns she carries. She doesn't need to make herself extremely strong. Ermac relies on his body almost as much as he relies on his powers. He goes into melee combat quite frequently. Now, both are able to enhance their strength using their powers. However, Jack rarely uses her powers in this form while Ermac uses this power far more frequently and can easily uses it more efficiently with his martial arts skills. 94 Stamina 99 Both have far more stamina than the typical biotic user and never tire as easily. However, where Jack does not tire as bad as most Biotics users, Ermac never tires. His spirit-bound state grants him nigh-unlimited energy and stamina and stay in a fight far longer than any biotic, even longer than Jack or Wrex. 99 Brutality 90 Ermac is fine with killing his opponent but he isn't inherently brutal. He doesn't care if they are dead, as long as they are out of the way for good. Jack, on the other hand, is far more likely to make sure her enemy is dead. 100 Fearlessness 100 Neither are afraid of dying, more than willing to go into a near suicidal situation. Neither will give up and both will keep on fighting to the death. 65 Mental Health 98 This is where they differ the most. Jack has an indescribably damaged psyche, being very unstable and unsafe. She is much more likely to make mistakes and leave herself open for capitalization. Ermac, on the other hand, is incredibly stable. The souls that make up his body may conflict with each other but Ermac is able to keep them under control. 92 Experience 96 This is close. Jack has been fighting since she was a child and fought a wide variety of enemies. However, Ermac never really had a childhood (He was fighting since he was technically 2) and has faced supernatural enemies. The piece that gives Ermac the win is the experience he carries in the souls that makes up his being. He is made up of thousands of souls, all of which were warriors that stood up against Shau Kahn, and all that experience they hold is also in him. The Situation Who and What: The Warriors and Their Gear The Battle will be a one-on-one fight between Jack and Ermac. Their will be no guns and melee weapons. This fight will between these two warriors' powers and combat skills. Where and When: The Location The battle will take place in a large Dojo like arena on Elysium. Their is no cover, traps or weapons to be found, nothing to give either warrior any special advantage. Why: The Reason After Shao Kahn's death, Ermac starts to wander the world, not knowing what to do. He then walks through a rip through time and space and finds himself in the distant future on an Asarian vessel. The asari crew are surprised and think he is a threat. Ermac is able to kill them one at a time. The ship crashes on the closest planet to the ship, which was Elysium. He travels to the closest human colony, where he encounters some hostile Biotics and kills them. He soon believes many of these biotics will be hostile and he fights and kills any he encounters. People start to think he is a serial killer of biotics. He decides to stay at a large Dojo like building, where encounters some biotic students from the Grissom Academy. Jack was on her break when she gets the news of the killings of several biotics. She then finds that some of her more restless students left to find and fight this "Killer of Biotics". She is pointed to the right location and finds that Ermac has made short work of her students. Jack decides to take him and Ermac takes her challenge... *Note: References to both Mortal Kombat and Mass Effect will be made. 'The Battle' On the Jon Grissom Academy Jack is in the facalty room. She is leaning against the wall, drinking cofee. Soon, she was joined by a fellow teachers by the name of Shela comes in. She appears stressed and on edge. "Jack! Have you heard?" Jack looks at the worried Shela with little interest. "No, I haven't." "There has been a series of killings down on Elysium! All of them were Adepts!" Jack has already heard this knews. "Yeah, so?" "Aren't you worried? That killer could come up here and kill every student and teacher here!" "Listen. There is no way this killer could get up here. The Academy would not allow it. Besides, if that killer could, we could handle them." Suddenly, a security guard entered. He gave Jack some very nasty news. "Jack?" "Yeah, that's me." "We found that four of your students stole a shuttle and are flying down to the planet." "What? Why?" "We were able to get communication with them. They said they were going down to fight the 'Biotic Killer'" "F--K!" Jack runs as fast as she can to the closest shuttle and has the pilot fly down." Meanwhile, on the planet "This should be the place." The four students are at a large building, similar to the Japanese Dojo. They believe this is where the 'Biotic Killer' is. "COME ON OUT YOU SICK F--K!" Another student says, "WE ARE GOING TO KICK YOU ASS!" Suddenly, out of a great flash of green light, a strange warrior appears. He is clad in a dark red ninja-like suit made of cloth and leather, with bright green eyes behind his mask. He appears as if he is from another time. "Who are you?" one of the less exreame students asks. "You have interrupted our regeneration process." "You killed a bunch of Biotics! We're here to kill YOU!" The warrior looks at them with his glowing eyes. "You will try." Moments Later… Jack and her shuttle pilot fly in and find the shuttle the students took. They land nearby and find the large Dojo-like building. Jack rushes into the building. Before she can get into the Dojo, there is a crash and someone flies out. She finds it is one of her students. She is barely alive and out cold. Jack yells at the pilot to take the Student to the closest medical center. Jack then runs into the Dojo. Inside the Dojo, the situation is even worse. The warrior is throwing the students around and making massive damage. One student tries to rush him but the warrior creates a green glow around his hand and lifts the Student without touching him. The then raised the Student high slams them down on their head, with enough force to break his skull. Another student tries blasting out Throw but the warrior leaps over the blast and produces a strange blast of green energy to the kids face, just enough to stutter him. He then builds up some energy and punched through the student’s chest. The remaining student tries blasting out Warp at the warrior but he disappears and reappears behind the student and strikes them. He follows up with a barrage of punches and kicks. Once they are on the ground, the warrior uses his powers to lift the student up and start pulling his limbs. Jack finally broken out of her shock and intervenes. “STOP IT!” The warrior stops pulling at the students limbs and looks at Jack. He throws the student towards Jack. Jack runs up to the student and checks he is ok. The student is severely hurt. She then stands up and stares down the unknown warrior. “What were you doing to them?” “They challenged me,” The warrior says, “We warned them but they still fought. We do not show mercy.” “Who are you?” “We are Ermac.” “You know, it doesn’t matter. I’m going to f—king kill you.” “You challenge us? You will not live.” “You’re the one who’s going to get killed!” “We are many. You are but one.” Ermac takes his combat stance and readies for combat. The battle begins. Jack charges at Ermac with biotic energy in her fist but Ermac uses his amazing agility to leap over Jack and kick her hard in the back. She flies forward but she is able to tumble back onto her feet. She then throws out her Pull ability and is able to pull Ermac off his feet. However, Ermac is able to shoot out a Force Ball while in the air and hit Jack, knocking her back. Ermac gets back on his feet and charges at Jack, who throws out a Shockwave, knocking Ermac back. Ermac rolls back onto his feet. Jack then tries firing Warp at him but Ermac teleports behind Jack and slams Jack in the back. Jack is able to get back up but is beat up. “Jesus, you’re strong!” “We were made to be. We are disappointed by you ‘Biotics’.” “What? You are obviously a Biotic of some kind!” "Your powers are not a part of you, just a tool. Ours make us what we are.” "What are you, then? Some freak creation of Cerberus?" "We are many in one body, made by Shao Kahn to serve Shao Kahn." "What ever you are, you are going DOWN!" She then strikes out Shockwave to blast Ermac back. However, Ermac is able to roll right back up and use his power to lift Jack up and slam her down two times. Jack gets back up and fires out Lift. Ermac levitates and avoids the blast. He then crashes down, creating his own shockwave, stuttering Jack. Ermac gets close and starts up a combo of punches, elbows and kicks. Jack is hurt bad but she keeps going. She charges up some biotic energy into her fist and strikes Ermac. Ermac is sent back a ways but seems unfazed. He teleports behind Jack and uses his telekinesis to lift Jack up. Jack then starts to pull on her limbs. The pain pulls out a scream from Jack. The scream is enough to snap the student back to consciousness. He is able to use his throw ability and push Ermac away. Jack falls to her knees. Ermac gets back up and grabs the student with his powers. The student is raised up into the air and his arms and legs show signs of pulling. Suddenly, his arms are ripped off in a splatter of blood. Ermac then throws him away. Jack runs up the fallen student and tries to help him. “Hang on their!” Jack says to the fallen student, “Just Hang on!” “We’re sorry. We screwed up. We screwed up bad.” The Student dies in Jack’s hands, having bled out. Jack looks at the warrior is rage. Her anger rises back up and she charges Ermac with full force. She throws out everything she has in a final attempt to kill him. However, it is not enough. Ermac sees she is getting sloppy and he makes one good punch to stop her attacks. He then performs a devastating combo of punches, kicks, elbows, telekinetic slams, force balls and teleporting strikes. He then lifts her up, slams her down two times and throws down on her head, followed by a massive slam onto her back. Jack tries to stand back up but with difficulty. Her rage has died down and she only feels pain. She then looks up at Ermac, his glowing eyes looking down at her. “We told you, you will not live.” Ermac lifts Jack’s body up with his powers and, using her powers, start stretching her abdomen. Jack is so numb from Ermac’s beat down that she couldn’t even feel it. The force continues to pull in till there was a bloody snap… Moments later… Police from the closest colony some to the Dojo. Shela is on the shuttle with them. Once there, they investigate the Dojo. They can’t find Ermac but find the bodies of four people. One was missing a head. One had a hole in his chest. One was missing his arms. The last one was ripped in half and her limbs were broken. “Does anyone have an ID?” One of the police men asks “I know her,” Shela says, looking down at the ripped in half body. “We called her Jack…” Winner: ERMAC! Jack lost a pretty big margin. She had the edge in Brutality but she fell far behind everywhere else. Ermac was better experienced, physically superior, had a far more stable mind and more combat prowess. He also had stronger and much more versatile powers and a master of hand-to-hand combat. Jack couldn’t compete. Category:Blog posts